Vida Alterada
by arturopaztotal
Summary: po nunca llego al palacio de jade, ella no lo recuerda - la vida los mantuvo lejos y ahora los trata de unir mientras que ambos se pierden en la profundidad del otro mas todo sera destruido por un mal que nunca murió
1. Chapter 1

QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI PO NUNCA HUBIERA SIDO GUERRERO DRAGON?

Kung fu panda no me pertenece solo soy un loco con tiempo libre al que le gusta escribir

EL DESTINO ES DIREFENTE PARA TODOS, A UNOS LOS FAVORECE Y A OTROS LOS CASTIGA ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE UN HOMBRE QUE PERDIO TODO LO QUE QUIZO PERO LOGRO VENCER UN TRISTE DESTINO, LES INTERESA? ENTONCES ACOMPAÑENME A LEERLA

() = PERSONAJE QUE HABLA

"-" = SUSURRO

*-* = expresiones faciales o corporales

CHAPTER 1:

Ya eran las 5:30 de la madrugada, el valle de la paz apenas iniciaba sus labores y los maestros del palacio de jade tendrían un día libre después de mucho tiempo ya que el maestro shifu iria a una reunión de maestro en un pueblo cercano

(shifu): Atención estudiantes, como ya saben hoy tengo una reunión muy importante con los maestros chao, yao y el maestro buey y cocodrilo y no quiero fiestas como la última vez, entendido mono y mantis

(Mono y mantis): si maestro

(shifu): bien tienen el día libre yo partiré de inmediato

(TODOS): gracias maestro shifu

(mono): mantis tu has la lista de invitados, grulla tu trae al mejor chef que encuentres en el valle, víbora ve y escoge a los músicos

(tigresa): "golpeándolo en la cabeza" shifu dijo que nada de fiestas, acaso no te quedo claro

(mantis): no seas aguafiestas será divertido

(víbora): hummm hablando de aguafiestas que les parece si vamos a las aguas termales de shing es un buen lugar para pasar el dia

(grulla): tiene razón hace mucho que no vamos a las aguas termales

(tigresa): pues no esta haciendo mucho frio de hecho hace mucho calor

(vibora): ya esta decidido todos alisten sus cosas

(tigresa): pero yo no estoy de acuerdo

(vibora): *mirando seria a tigresa* vamos a ver que te vas a poner *tomando a tigresa de la muñeca y entrando al

cuarto de esta*

Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz

(po): *dormia con la boca abierta en su cama , soñando con una epica batalla junto a los 5 furiosos*

(ping): po despierta, recuerda que debes ir a comprar los ingredientes para los fideos al otro pueblo los necesito *subiendo por las escaleras*

(po): *roncando*

(ping): este chico nunca cambiara *toma su cucharon y le pega en la cabeza*

(po): auu pa por que hiciste eso? – ya tengo la cabeza morada por tus golpes

(ping): pues no tendría que hacerlo si te levantaras por tu cuenta, cuando maduraras – además recuerda que debes ir a comprar las especias que prometiste

(po): si ya voy, ya voy *frotándose la cabeza*

(ping): *arrojándole una bolsa con dinero* toma esta es la lista las necesito lo mas pronto posible y esta ves no te comas los rábanos

(po): solo fue una ves además tenia hambre

(ping): bueno ve y regresa pronto

(po): no me gusta caminar *saliendo del valle en dirección al norte* - que bárbaro seria luchar al lado de los 5 furiosos como una leyenda del kung fu *dando golpes al aire*

Mientras tanto en las escaleras del palacio de jade

(mono): ya esta todo listo vámonos

(vibora): espera faltan las chicas

(mono): ellas nos pueden alcanzar aya, además ya se conocen el camino de memoria

(grulla): amigo por esas razones no tienes novia, eres insensible y te falta paciencia

(mono): acaso tu tienes novia grulla si no es asi no necesito consejos tuyos *mirándolo y cruzándose de brazos*

(grulla): pues la verdad es que si, si la tengo pero ella es tan timida que no me permite decirlo

(tigresa y víbora): *escuchaban tras la puerta del palacio*

(mono): sabes amigo no se por que una chica que te quiere debería tener vergüenza de que la gente sepa que tu eres su novio en mi opinión eso suena a que tiene vergüenza de ti

(vibora): *abriendo las puertas de golpe* eso no es cierto *sonrojándose por lo que acaba de hacer*

(mantis): espera eso quiere decir que tu y el son pareja, vaya que esa no la vi venir *frotándose la cabeza*

(mono): francamente yo si, de hecho lo sabia desde hace mucho

(vibora): y por que dijiste que yo me avergüenzo de grulla

(mono): para que sean libres, sabes no se como piense una mujer pero un hombre que siente que su novia lo mantiene en secreto solo puede pensar 2 cosas – primero, tiene vergüenza de el, 2 sabe que si su padre se entera de seguro lo mata

(vibora): pues yo no me avergüenzo de el nunca lo e hecho y nunca lo hare *mirando tiernamente a grulla*

(mono): pues solo espera a que tu padre se entere, de seguro lo mata *con sus manos tras su nuca*

(grulla): pues eso quizás sea cierto *con cierta preocupacion*

(vibora): mi papa no es asi grulla, el no te mataria "eso creo"

(tigresa): sigo creyendo que no es buena idea el dejar el valle sin protección

(mantis): *saliendo del trance* el valle de las paz a estado en calma desde que tu te convertiste en la guerrera del dragon y desde que tay lung fue vencido, no pasa nada interesante desde hace meses recuerdas

(tigresa): aun asi no fuimos capaces de vencer a tai lung y me preocupa que aparezca nuevamente o quizás alguien peor *con los brazos cruzados*

(vibora): todo esta planeado tigresa ya vamos al lago y deja de preocuparte *arrastrando a tigresa de su muñeca*

Ivan conversando de sus aventuras y sobre lo que harian al llegar al lago retos como saltar de la cascada o quien seria el que se daría el mejor clavado, mientras que víbora se reia de las ridiculeces de sus amigos y tigresa se perdia en sus pensamientos

Mientras tanto con po

(po): *cansado por el viaje decidio pagar transporte mientras el dormia*

(cabra): ya llegamos esta es la aldea han yu sung *despertando a po*

(po): gracias aquí tienes *pagándole con 5 monedas de plata* - bueno supongo que solo me queda comprar *caminando por la calle deteniéndose justo frente a una tarima* que barbaro *observando a las damas de las sombras bailar pero una de ellas llamaba su atencion* vaya que es hermosa

Ellas se acercaron a po bailando a su alrededor con movimientos coquetos y una gran coordinación en sus pasos que demostraban tener años de entrenamiento, después volvieron a la tarima para terminar su acto, cuando po noto que la bella leopardo de las nieves le dirige un beso con la palma de su mano

(po): po se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo enmudeció – acaso ella lo encontraba atractivo? *sin darse cuenta la bella felina se encontraba frente a el con una hermosa sonrisa y inclinaba la cabeza de manera tierna*

Eres lindo sabes, le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreir

(po): p p po, me llamo po

Mi nombre es song, es la primera ves que te veo por aquí

(po): pues solo vengo a comprar especias en realidad no vivo aquí, soy del valle de la paz

(song): me dijeron que es un lindo lugar, no me digas que eres cocinero

(po): el mejor que puedas encontrar a este lado de toda china

(song): seria un placer probar tu comida ya hiciste tus compras

(po): pues apenas estoy comenzando que te parece si me acompañas "que tonto ella no querra que clase de chica quiere pasarse la tarde comprando especias"

(song): no es mala idea quizás te enseñe uno lindos lugares que conozco

(po): quizás ya te lo han dicho pero sabes tus ojos son tan hermosos que me resulta imposible no perderme en su color violeta

(song): pues sabes, cuando estaba bailando algo llamo mi atención, eran tus ojos color jade tan bellos lindos y puros, me pareció que me estabas mirando

(po): pues la verdad si, tu bailas barbaro y la verdad cuando bailaste alrededor mio mi corazón latio mas rápido que nunca en mi vida

(song): que opinas si vamos a comer algo?

(po): "tonto, tonto ella no respondio eso quiso decir que no le gusto lo que dijiste" conoces un buen restaurante acaso?

(song): acompáñame a mi casa, podemos cocinar algo aya y pasar el rato luego te ayudare a comprar lo que necesitas

(po): esta bien, pero yo cocinare todo si *sonriendo*

(song): no creas que soy una inútil en la cocina, soy tan buena cocinando como bailando *sonrio a manera de reto*

(po): pues te propongo un reto, el que pierda hará lo que el perdedor diga

(song): pues prepárate para ser mi esclavo por hoy po *parándose frente a el y sonriendo*

(po): "vaya que esa sonrisa me volverá loco junto a sus hermosos ojos"

(song): te quedaras parado o vendrás conmigo a mi casa

(po): si ya voy

Volviendo con los 5 furiosos

(mono): yo solo digo que si tigresa es la guerrera dragon nosotros solo seriamos los 4 furiosos o el cuarteto de la furia me entienden *mientras calentaba para nadar*

(mantis): en cierto sentido tiene razón, pero por generación se les ha llamado los 5 furiosos a los maestros del palacio de jade

(vibora): chicos estamos aquí para disfrutar este dia no para hablar sobre lo mismo todos los días no lo creen

(tigresa): y quien será el que cocine después de todo debemos comer algo no creen

(grulla): que les parece si lo dejamos a la suerte

(mono): yo estoy de acuerdo *poniendo 5 listones en su mano* en mi mano tengo 2 listones con puntas rojas los que las saquen deben cocinar que opinan

(vibora): por mi esta bien siempre e tenido suerte en estas cosas

(tigresa): francamente me da igual, pero yo nunca e cocinado y eso no cambiara hoy

(grulla): bueno hagamoslo

(vibora): las damas van primero cariño *sonriendo*

(grulla): esta bien, tu y tigresa irán primero

(tigresa y vibora): tomaron sus listones

(vibora): no puede ser yo no quiero cocinar *semblante frio*

(tigresa): y crees que yo si *inexpresiva* además creía que tenias suerte para estas cosas

(vibora): pues a cocinar asi podremos divertirnos mas rápido

(Tigresa): junto algunas ramas y hizo la fogata

(vibora): chicos vieron el cuchillo necesito cortar los ingredientes

(mono): mantis debía traerlo

(mantis): grulla dijo que lo haría

(grulla): pues yo este

(tigresa): tranquila víbora puedo usar estas *mostrando sus garras* lanzando algunas zanahorias y rábanos al aire cortándolos con sus garras

(mono): sabes de ves en cuando esas dan miedo

(tigresa): te refieres a mis garritas *burlona*

(mantis): pues cada 1 de tus garritas tiene mas tamaño que yo

(todos): *rieron a excepción de tigresa*

(víbora): que ocurre contigo tigresa por que esa cara

(tigresa): me siento insatisfecha, no pude vencer a tai lung no sola, tuvimos que pelear los 5 y el maestro shifu tan solo para dejarlo herido si volviera no creo que podamos con el, el maestro shifu está más débil que antes

(vibora): tranquila solo olvídalo que esto ya esta casi listo

Mientras que en la casa de song

Po había ganado en cuando a comidas se refería pero no cabe dudas que en postres po había sido vencido por song

(song): *asiendo puchero* pensé que te ganaría

(po): yo también, dejémoslo en un empate

(song): pues se me ocurre algo mejor, tú me pedirás solo 1 cosa y yo también

(po): *pensando* solo quiero un abrazo con toda la fuerza que tengas

(song): deseo concedido *abrazando a po, con su rostro a la altura del pecho de el – se sentía calido y suave*

(po): *po sentía un calor indescriptible recorrer su cuerpo pero no era uno molesto era uno que solo siente aquel que se enamora cuando es abrazado por la persona que le roba el aliento*

(song): sabes tienes un pelaje muy suave y tu pecho me resulta cómodo

(po): pues dime cual es tu deseo y lo cumpliré

(song): aun no se me ocurre nada pero cuando algo me llegue a la mente te lo pediré – mientras tanto vayamos a comprar tus cosas

(po): mis cosas casi lo olvido mi papa va a matarme

(song): lamento meterte en problemas, no fue mi intención *su corazón se detuvo un momento*

(po): *coloco sus manos en las mejillas de song* tu nunca me causaras una molestia de hecho me gusta estar contigo

(song): *para song ese contacto fue tan intenso y romántico que solo pudo suspirar como niña enamorada*

Hola song que haces por aquí, quien es tu amigo

(po): *quizás por miedo o algo de timides alejo sus manos de song*

(song): po te presento a las gemelas, ella es hiriko *indicando a una leopardo de ojos color celeste claro* y ella es hiroko, es menor que hiriko por 5 minutos *señalando a su amiga de ojos del mismo color*

(po): vaya que son idénticas como las pueden diferenciar

(song): pues es algo difícil pero con el tiempo te puedes acostumbrar

(hiriko): pues creo q mi hermana y yo ya nos vamos creo q interrumpimos un, un

(song): un que *sonrojada*

(hiroko): un beso, que mas puede ser song *guiñando un ojo, marchándose junto a su hermana*

(po): este, hummm "ahora como corto el hielo"

(song): "por que tenían que aparecer justo ahora" pues que cosas faltan en tu lista po

(po): solo faltan rabanos y creo que es todo

(song): conozco el lugar indicado *caminando a un puesto cercano*

(po): "ahora que hago de seguro piensa que soy un tonto" buenas tardes *acercándose al mostrador viendo a una bella grulla aunque bastante joven * disculpe ammm señorita

Me llamo ariko dijo la grulla que atendia aquel local

(po): pues señorita ariko necesito 4 cajas de rabanos, los mas frescos que tenga

(ariko): en seguida ordeno que los saquen, necesitara transporte para llevar esto a su destino amm señor

(po): no disculpe, no soy señor aun no me caso

(ariko): perdón es que usted y song se ven tan bien juntos por unos minutos creía que se habían casado

(song): *sonrojada* ariko, por que dices esas cosas apenas y nos estamos conociendo

(ariko): perdóname song no fue mi intención es que te fuiste hace mucho y hace poco volviste pensé que quizás regresaste casada

(song): como se te ocurre decir esas cosas

(po): sabes lo que ella dijo no me molesto para nada, de hecho me gusto – no se cuando podre volver pero cuando lo haga de seguro no me querre ir

(song): por que dices eso *acercándose lentamente a po*

(po): por que no quiero estar lejos de ti no se cuanto tiempo pase pero volveré y si eso ocurre antes de que te enamores de alguien mas, sere el mas feliz de todos

(song): te esperare po, quizás solo este soñando pero quisiera verte de nuevo pero la próxima ves quisiera que sea mas especial

(po): sabes no me sentí asi con nadie jamas, es algo nuevo para mi

(song): po se que no te queda mucho tiempo, pero quiero pedirte mi deseo ahora antes de que pierda el valor

(po): hare lo que pidas, después de todo soy tu esclavo *sonriendo*

(song): cierra los ojos te prometo que no te dolerá

(po): *hizo caso, asombrándose por el tan dulce y suave contacto*

(song): *aun con nervios se acerco a po, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos en un agarre firme y beso a po con cariño, todo fue por un sentimiento que no entendia del todo pero solo sabia que no se arrepentia mientras el beso entre ambos se hacia mas duradero y mas sensual*

(po): "solo pensaba que estaba soñando" *pero sin darce cuenta su mente se nublo dejándose lleva r por aquellos labios que lo hechizaban, rodeando la cintura de aquello que lo enamoro en solo 1 dia *

(ariko): *aclarando su garganta* disculpen todo esta listo para que pueda partir

(po y song): *ningúno se alejaba seguían perdidos en el placer de los labios de otros embriagándose mas en esa pasión de la que ninguna se quizo librar, pero el aire se lo impidio*

(po): *se lamia los labios sin dejar de abrazar a song* acercándose a su oreja "no lo dudes nos volveremos a ver"

(song): rogare por que ese dia este cerca po *sonriendo*

(Po): *sostuvo la carreta con las compras del dia y pago a la señorita* muchas gracias por todo – te extrañare song

(song): *con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos mientras abrazaba a po* te extrañare

(po): volveré pronto ya lo veras *acariciando la mejilla de ella y quitando sus lagrimas* no llores, volveré en 3 dias no importa que pase

(song): lo prometes po

(po): lo prometo *robándole un pequeño beso a song partiendo de esa ciudad* - mi padre quizás vaya a matarme pero creo que valdra la pena *corriendo lo mas rápido que las piernas le permitian*

Mientras tanto en el valle

Los 5 furiosos estaban en el lago a excepción de tigresa que solo remojaba los pies de manera triste

(vibora): *se le acerca* estas bien tigresa, has estado triste todo el dia

(tigresa): creo que algo no anda bien

(mono): estas exagerando

(zeng): maestros "aterrizando sobre su vientre" maestros el valle de la paz esta bajo ataque los ciudadanos corren necesitan su ayuda

(tigresa): dejen de jugar y vamos al valle ya ya ya *corriendo*

(grulla): ven vibora sube a mi cuello, mantis a mi sombrero y tu mono cuélgate de mis piernas asi llegaremos mas rápido *levantándose del suelo con las alas*

(tigresa): *corria a su máxima velocidad parando en el medio del valle, todo estaba destruido o apunto de derrumbarse*

(lobo ): miren que linda nena tenemos aquí, intentándose acercar a tigresa

(tigresa): *gruñía con una fuerza indescriptible* desmallando al lobo con un codazo a la altura del hocico

(grulla): ya estamos aquí es hora de pelear *dividiéndose para cubrir mas campo*

En las afueras del valle po solo veía humo negro, demasiado negro y aunque su cuerpo estuviera agotado corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa preocupado por si su padre esta bien

Los maestros del valle luchaban contra lo que parecía una orda sin fin los superaban en numero eran 20 contra 1 y la cifra aumentaba a cada segundo hasta a tigresa le sorprendía la gran cantidad de rivales que salían de quien sabe donde, cuando se oyo un aullido uno muy potente y los lobos tomaron la retirada no se supo quien dio la orden o que venían buscando solo se sabe que dejaron destrucción a su paso

(po): *dejo la carreta en el suelo temiendo por la vida de su padre a unos cuantos metros se veía una escena aterradora, la que alguna ves fue su casa ardia en llamas y dentro se escuchaban gritos aterradores mas de 3 personas gritaban perdidos en la agonía del fuego*

Los vecinos ayudaban extinguiendo el incendio con agua hasta q las llamas lograron extinguirse , asustado po entro a su casa aun con holor a cenizas y carne carbonizada entrando en la cocina de su casa solo para ver medio cuerpo cremado de lo que parecía ser un ganzo

(tigresa): *corria sobre los techos buscando al líder de la manada de lobos - pensaba: debe estar cerca *pisando el techo de la casa de po y callendo dentro de esta* donde rayos estoy

(po): "llorando" quien eres y que haces aqui

(tigresa): no tengo tiempo para perder contigo "observando a todos lados"

(po): *en po algo se quebró al escuchar esas palabras* largo de mi casa no te quiero cerca nunca

(tigresa): quien quisiera regresar a un lugar asi *trepando por las paredes y marchandose*

(po): juro que me hare fuerte y serás tu la que ruegue por mi ayuda algún dia – no parare hasta ser mejor que cualquiera de los 5 furiosos

CONTINUARA

Bueno chicos o chicas que lean este relato lo escribi apenas ayer soy nuevo en esto y si les gusta como va la historia solo les dire que voy a complementar muchas cosas y una que otra locura mia después de todo tengo muchas ideas extravagantes en la cabeza déjenme sus recomendaciones en arturopaztotal

El nunca fue el guerrero dragon y la vida le da la espalda, solo sabe que luchara sin descanzo no volvera a perder nada no importa a quien enfrente o que tanto deba sufrir nunca permitira que alguien pase por lo que el paso pero como termino todo asi, acompañame y averígualo

Ena: Significa "regalo de Dios".

Seina: Literalmente, quiere decir "hija sagrada". - madre de song


	2. Cambio de Rumbo, Nueva Vida

QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NUNCA HUBIERA SIDO GUERRERO DRAGON?

Kung fu panda no me pertenece solo soy un loco con tiempo libre que le gusta escribir

EL DESTINO ES DIREFENTE PARA TODOS, UNOS LOS FAVORECE YA OTROS LOS CASTIGA ESTA LA HISTORIA DE UN HOMBRE QUE PERDIO AL LO QUE QUIZO PERO LOGRO VENCER UN TRISTE DESTINO, LES INTERESA? ENTONCES ACOMPAÑENME A LEERLA

() = PERSONAJE QUE HABLA

"-" = SUSURRO

* - * = expresiones faciales o corporales

CAPÍTULO 1:

Ya eran las 5:30 de la madrugada, el valle de la paz, las obras y los maestros del palacio de jade.

(shifu): Atención estudiantes, como ya saben hoy tengo una reunión muy importante con los maestros chao, yao y el maestro buey y cocodrilo y no quiero fiestas como la última vez, entendido mono y mantis

(Mono y mantis): si maestro

(shifu): bien tienen el día libre yo partiré de inmediato

(TODOS): gracias maestro shifu

(mono): mantis tu tiene la lista de invitados, grulla tu trae al mejor chef que encuentres en el valle, víbora ve y escoge a los músicos

(tigresa): "golpeándolo en la cabeza" dijo: "nada de fiestas", acaso no te quedo claro

(mantis): no seas aguafiestas será divertido

(víbora): hummm hablando de aguafiestas que parece si vamos a las aguas termales de un lugar para pasar el dia

(grulla): tiene una razón que hace mucho que no vamos a las aguas termales

(tigresa): porque no esta haciendo mucho frio de hecho hace mucho calor

(vibora): ya esta decidido todos alisten sus cosas

(tigresa): pero yo no estoy de acuerdo

(vibora): * mirando seria a tigresa * vamos a ver que te vas a poner * tomando una tigresa de la muñeca y entrando al

cuarto de esta *

Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz

(po): * dormia con la boca abierta en su cama, soñando con una epica batalla junto a los 5 furiosos *

(ping): despierta, recuerda que debes ir a comprar los ingredientes para los videos en otro pueblo los necesito * subiendo por las escaleras *

(po): * roncando *

(ping): este chico nunca cambiara * toma tu cucharon y le pega en la cabeza *

(po): auu pa por que hiciste eso? - Ya tengo la cabeza morada por tus golpes

(ping): porque no tienen que hacerlo si te levantaras por tu cuenta, cuando maduraras - además de recordar que debes ir a comprar las especias que prometiste

(po): si ya voy, ya voy * frotándose la cabeza *

(ping): * arrojando una bolsa con dinero * toma esta es la lista de lo que necesito más pronto posible y esta ves no te comas los rábanos

(po): solo fue una ves además tenia hambre

(ping): bueno ve y regresa pronto

(po): no me gusta caminar * Salir del valle en dirección al norte * - Que bárbaro seria luchar por el lado de los 5 furiosos como una leyenda del kung fu * dando golpes al aire *

Mientras tanto en las escaleras del palacio de jade

(mono): ya esta todo listo vámonos

(vibora): espera faltan las chicas

(mono): ellas nos pueden alcanzar aya, además de conocer el camino de la memoria

(grulla): no hay novia, eres insensible y te falta paciencia

(mono): acaso tu tienes novia grulla si no es asi no necesito consejos tuyos * mirándolo y cruzándonos de brazos *

(grulla): porque la verdad es que si, si la tengo pero ella es tan timida que no me permite decirlo

(tigresa y víbora): * escuchaban tras la puerta del palacio *

(mono): usted no tiene que tener una niña que usted quiere tener una lengua que se separe usted es su novio en mi opinión que suena a que tiene una versión de ti

(vibora): * abriendo las puertas de golpe * eso no es cierto * sonrojándose por lo que acaba de hacer *

(mantis): espera eso quiere decir que frotarse la cabeza *

(mono): francamente yo si, de hecho lo sabia desde hace mucho

(vibora): y por que dijiste que yo me avergüenzo de grulla

(mono): para que sean libres, no sé como pensar en una mujer, ni un hombre, ni una mujer, ni una sola vez, ni una sola persona. seguro lo mata

(vibora): pues yo no me avergüenzo de nunca he hecho y nunca he oído * mirando tiernamente a grulla *

(mono): pues solo espera a que tu padre se entere, de seguro lo mata * con sus manos tras su nuca *

(grulla): pues eso quizás sea mar cierto * con cierta preocupación *

(vibora): mi papa no es asi grulla, el no te mataria "eso creo"

(tigresa): sigo creyendo que no es buena idea el dejar el valle sin protección

(mantis): * saliendo del trance * el valle de la paz y el estado en la calma desde la conversión en la guerrera del dragón y desde el pulmón fue vencido, no pasa nada interesante desde hace meses recuerdas

(tigresa): aun asi no fuimos capaces de vencer a un pulmón y me preocupa que le pregunte o quizás alguien peor * con los brazos cruzados *

(vibora): todo este planeado tigresa ya vamos a lago y deja de preocuparte * arrastrando a tigresa de su muñeca *

Iván conversó sobre sus aventuras y sobre qué harían al llegar a un lago como saltar de la cascada o seremos el mejor clavado, mientras que la víbora se reia de las ridiculeces de sus amigos y tigresa se pierde en sus pensamientos

Mientras tanto con po

(po): * Cansado por el viaje decidio pagar transporte mientras el dormitorio *

(cabra): ya llegó a esta aldea han yu sung * despertando a po *

(po): gracias aquí tienes * pagándole con 5 monedas de plata * - bueno supongo que solo me queda comprar * caminando por la calle deteniéndose justo frente a una tarima * que barbaro * observando a las damas de las sombras bailar pero una de ellas llamaba su atencion * vaya que es hermosa

Ellas se acercaron a su alrededor con sus movimientos coquetos y una gran coordinación en sus pasos. con la palma de su mano

(po): ¿se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo enmudeció - acaso ella lo que atractivo? * sin darse cuenta la bella felina con la cara de la hermosa sonrisa y la inclinación de la cabeza de manera tierna *

Eres lindo sabes, le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreir

(po): pp po, me llamo po

Mi nombre es la canción.

(po): pues solo vengo a comprar en realidad no vivo aquí, soy del valle de la paz

(canción): me dijo que eres un lindo lugar, no me digas que eres cocinero

(po): el mejor que puedas encontrar en este lado de toda china

(canción): seria un placer prueba tu comida ya hiciste tus compras

(po): pues apenas estoy empezando a parecerte me acompañas "que tonto ella no querra que clase de chica quiere pasarse la tarde comprando las características"

(canción): no es mala idea quizás te enseñe uno lindos lugares que conozco

(po): quizás ya te lo has dicho pero sabes tus ojos son tan hermosos que me resulta imposible no perderme en su color violeta

(canción): pues sabes, cuando estaba bailando algo llamo mi atención, eran tus ojos color jade tan bellos lindos y puros, me dirijo que me estabas mirando

(po): pues la verdad si, tu bailas barbaro y la verdad cuando estás en mi corazón, mi corazón es más rápido que nunca en mi vida

(canción): que opinas si vamos a comer algo?

(po): "pensando: tonto, tonto ella no responde", ¿conoces un buen restaurante acaso?

(canción): acompáñame a mi casa, podemos cocinar algo y pasar el rato y te ayudamos a comprar lo que necesitas

(po): esta bien, pero yo cocinare todo si * sonriendo *

(canción): no creas que soy una inútil en la cocina, soy tan buena cocinando como bailando * sonrio a way de reto *

(po): pues te propongo un reto, el pierda hará que el perdedor diga

(canción): pues prepárate para ser mi esclavo por hoy po * parándose frente a el y smiling *

(po): "vaya que esa sonrisa me volverá loco junto a sus hermosos ojos"

(canción): te quedaras parado o vendrás conmigo a mi casa

(po): si ya voy

Volviendo con los 5 furiosos.

(mono): yo solo digo que si tigresa es la guerrera dragon nosotros solo seriamos los 4 furiosos o el cuarteto de la furia me entienden * mientras calentaba para nadar *

(mantis): en cierto sentido tiene razón, pero por generación se llama los 5 furiosos a los maestros del palacio de jade

(vibora): chicos estamos aquí para disfrutar este día no para hablar sobre lo mismo todos los días no lo creo

(tigresa): y quien será el que más nos guste.

(grulla): que les parece si lo dejamos a la suerte

(mono): yo estoy de acuerdo * poniendo 5 listones en su mano * en mi mano tengo 2 listones con puntas rojas

(vibora): por mi esta bien siempre he tenido suerte en estas cosas

(tigresa): francamente me da igual, pero yo nunca cocine y eso no cambiara hoy

(grulla): bueno hagamoslo

(vibora): las damas van primero cariño * sonriendo *

(grulla): esta bien, tu y tigresa irán primero

(tigresa y vibora): tomaron sus listones

(vibora): no puede ser yo no quiero cocinar * semblante frio *

(tigresa): y crees que yo si * inexpresiva * además de que tenías suerte para estas cosas

(vibora): pues a cocinar asi podrian divertirnos mas rapido

(Tigresa): junto con algunas ramas y hizo la fogata

(vibora): chicos vieron el cuchillo necesito cortar los ingredientes

(mono): mantis debía traerlo

(mantis): grulla dijo que lo haría

(grulla): pues yo este

(tigresa): tranquila víbora puedo usar estas * mostrando sus garras * lanzando algunas zanahorias y rábanos al aire cortándolos con sus garras

(mono): sabes de ves en cuando dan dan miedo

(tigresa): te refiere a mis garritas * burlona *

(mantis): pues cada 1 de tus garritas tiene más tamaño que yo

(todos): * rieron a excepción de tigresa *

(víbora): que ocurre contigo tigresa por que esa cara

(tigresa): me siento insatisfecha, no pude vencer a tai lung no sola, tuvimos que pelear los 5 y el maestro shifu tan solo para dejarlo aquí y volveremos a creer que podamos con el, el maestro shifu está más débil que antes

(vibora): tranquila solo olvídalo que esto ya está casi listo

Mientras que en la casa de la canción

Po había ganado en cuando las comidas se referían pero no cabe duda que en postres po había sido vencido por canción

(canción): * asiendo puchero * pensé que te ganaría

(po): yo también, dejémoslo en un empate

(canción): pues yo me ocurre algo mejor, tú me pedirás solo 1 cosa y yo también

(po): * pensando * solo quiero un abrazo con toda la fuerza que tengas

(canción): deseo concedido * abrazando a po, con su rostro a la altura del pecho - se siente calido y suave *

(po): * no puede ser un calor indescriptible recorrer su cuerpo pero no fue uno molesto era uno que solo siente quien está enamora cuando está abrazado por la persona que le roba el aliento *

(canción): No tienes un pelaje muy suave y tu pecho me resulta cómodo

(po): pues dime cual es tu deseo y lo que debes cumplir

(canción): no, no, se me ocurre nada, pero cuando me llega a la mente te lo pediré.

(po) mis cosas casi lo olvido mi papa va a matarme

(canción): lamento meterte en problemas, no fue mi intención * su corazón se detuvo un momento *

(po): * coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la canción * tu nunca me causaras una molestia de hecho me gusta estar contigo

(canción): * para la canción

Hola canción que haces por aquí, quien es tu amigo

(po): * quizás por miedo o algo de timides alejo sus manos de song *

(canción): po te presento a las gemelas, ella es hiriko * indicando una leopardo de ojos color celeste claro * y ella es hiroko, es menor que hiriko por 5 minutos * señalando a su amiga de ojos del mismo color *

(po): vaya que son idénticas como las pueden diferenciar

(canción): porque es algo difícil pero con el tiempo te puedes acostumbrar

(hiriko): pues creo q mi hermana y yo ya nos vamos q hemos interrumpido un, un

(canción): un que * sonrojada *

(hiroko): un beso, que mas puede ser canción * guiñando un ojo, marchándose junto a su hermana *

(po): este, hummm "ahora como corto el hielo"

(canción): "por que tenían que aparecer justo ahora" pues que cosas faltan en tu lista po

(po): solo faltan rabanos y creo que es todo

(canción): conozco el lugar indicado * caminando a un puesto cercano *

(po): "ahora que hago de seguro piensa que soy un tonto" buenas tardes * acercándose al mostrador viendo una bella grulla aunque bastante joven * disculpe ammm señorita

Me llamo ariko dijo la grulla que atendia aquel local

(po): pues señorita ariko necesito 4 cajas de rabanos, los mas frescos que tenga

(ariko): en la orden ordinaria que los saquen, necesitaremos transporte para llevar esto a su destino amm señor

(po): no disculpe, no soy señor aun no me caso

(ariko): perdón es que usted y su canción se ven tan bien juntos por unos minutos creía que se habían casado

(canción): * sonrojada * ariko, por que dices esas cosas apenas y nos estamos conociendo

(ariko): perdóname canción no fue mi intención es que te fuiste hace mucho y hace poco volviste a pensar que quizás regresaste casada

(canción): como se te dice esas cosas

(po): no lo que ella me dijo no me molesto para nada, de hecho me gusto - no se cuando podre volver pero cuando lo haga de seguro no me querre ir

(canción): por que dices eso * acercándose lentamente a po *

(po): por que no quiero estar lejos de ti no hay tiempo

(canción): te esperare po, quizás solo este momento pero quiero ver el nuevo pero la próxima vez te gustaría que sea mas especial

(po): no me sentí asi con nadie jamas, es algo nuevo para mi

(canción): po se que no te queda mucho tiempo, pero quiero pedirte mi deseo ahora antes que pierda el valor

(po): hare lo que pidas, después de todo soy tu esclavo * sonriendo *

(canción): cierra los ojos te prometo que no te dolerá

(po): * hizo caso, asombrándose por el tan dulce y suave contacto *

(canción): * aun con nervios se acerco a po, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos en un agarre firme y beso a po con cariño, todo fue por un sentimiento que no se entendió sino solo que no se arrepentia mientras que el beso Entre ambos se hacia mas duradero y mas sensual *

(po): "solo pensaba que estaba soñando" * pero sin darte cuenta tu mente se nublo dejándose llevar por aquellos labios que lo hechizaban, rodeando la cintura de lo que es enamoro en solo 1 dia *

(ariko): * aclarando su garganta * disculpen todo esta listo para que pueda partir

(po y song): * ningúno se alejó seguimos perdidos en el placer de los labios de otros embriagándose más en esa pasión de lo que no se quizo biblia, pero el aire se lo impidio *

(po): * se lamia los labios sin dejar de abrazar una canción * acercándose a su oreja "no lo dudes nos volveremos a ver"

(canción): rogare por que ese dia este este po * sonriendo *

(Po): * sostuvo la carreta con las compras del día y el pago a la señorita * muchas gracias por todo - la canción extrañare

(canción): * con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos mientras abrazamos a po * te extrañare

(po): volveré pronto ya lo veras * acariciando la mejilla de ella y quitando sus lagrimas * no llores, volveré en 3 dias no importa que pase

(canción): lo prometes po

(po): lo prometo * robándole un pequeño beso una canción partiendo de esa ciudad * - mi padre quizás vaya a un matarme pero creo que valdra la pena * corriendo más rápido que las piernas le permitian *

Mientras tanto en el valle

Los 5 furiosos estaban en el lago a excepción de la tigresa que solo remojaba los pies de manera triste

(vibora): * le le about * estas bien tigresa, tiene estado triste todo el dia

(tigresa): creo que algo no anda bien

(mono): estas exagerando

(zeng): maestros "aterrizando sobre su vientre" maestros el valle de la paz este es un ataque los ciudadanos corren necesitan su ayuda

(tigresa): dejen de jugar y vamos al valle ya ya ya * corriendo *

(grulla): ven vibora sube a mi cuello, mantis a mi sombrero y tu mono cuélgate de mis piernas asi llegan a mas rápido * levantando el suelo con las alas *

(tigresa): * corría a su máxima velocidad parando en el medio del valle, todo estaba destruido o apunto de derrumbarse *

(lobo): miren que linda nena tenemos aquí, intentándose acercar a tigresa

(tigresa): * gruñía con una fuerza indescriptible * desmallando al lobo con un codazo a la altura del hocico

(grulla): ya estamos aquí es hora de pelear * dividirse para cubrir mas campo *

En las afueras del valle po solía ver humo negro, demasiado negro y aunque su cuerpo estaba agotado corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa preocupado por su padre esta bien

Los maestros del valle lucharon contra lo que se había convertido en una palabra sin el número de personas y en el número 2 la cifra se incrementó a cada segundo hasta a lo largo de los rivales que salieron de quien sabe dónde, cuando se oyo un aullido uno muy potente y los lobos tomaron la retirada no se supo se dio la orden de que se buscó solo se sabe que dejaron destruir a su paso

(po): * dejo la carreta en el suelo temiendo por la vida de su padre a unos cuantos metros se ve una escena aterradora, la casa se arde en llamas y se escuchan gritos aterradores mas de 3 personas gritaban perdidos en la agonía del fuego *

Los vecinos ayudaban a extinguir el incendio con agua hasta q las llamas lograron extinguirse, asustarse en su casa aun con un cenador y en una carnicería.

(tigresa): * corria sobre los techos buscando al líder de la manada de lobos - pensaba: debe estar cerca * pisando el techo de la casa de po y callendo dentro de esta * donde estoy estoy

(po): "llorando" quien eres y que haces aqui

(tigresa): no tengo tiempo para perder contigo "observando a todos los lados"

(po): * en po algo se quebró al escuchar esas palabras * largo de mi casa no te quiero cerca nunca

(tigresa): quien quisiera regresar a un lugar asi * trepando por las paredes y marchandose *

(po): juro que me hare fuerte y serás tu ruegue por mi ayuda algún día - no parare hasta ser mejor que cualquiera de los 5 furiosos

CONTINUARA

Muchachos o chicas que lean este relato lo escriben apenas ayer soy nuevo en esto y les gusta como va la historia solo les dire que complementar algunas cosas y una locura mia después de todo tengo muchas ideas extravagantes en la cabeza déjenme sus recomendaciones en arturopaztotal

El dragón y la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida. , acompañame y averígualo

Ena: Significa "regalo de Dios".

Seina: Literalmente, quiere decir "hija sagrada". - madre de canción


End file.
